


Helping the Helpless

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Earth has been abandoned for thousands of years. Finally, humans are venturing back down. Out of these humans are the Rangers Roman and Logan.





	Helping the Helpless

After the last war, the Earth was torn into bits and pieces. Humanity had left their original home in favor of living elsewhere in the galaxy. Now, more than three thousand years later, they were coming back one by one. Rangers were sent down to Earth’s surface once more on the night of October thirty first to discover what had happened while they had been gone. Out of these hundreds of Rangers, there was Roman and Logan.

Roman was new to the program, but showed promise. He was brave, daring, and sometimes reckless, but made for a good Ranger. Logan was intelligent, thoughtful, and calm in the face of danger, making him a valuable member to the team. Now, Roman and Logan didn’t always get along, but when they were assigned to go down to Earth together, they had to push their differences aside and make room for new discoveries.

As it turns out, pushing aside their differences was harder than it seemed.

“It’s very particular that they’re sending us down on All Hallows’ Eve, don’t you think?” Logan said civilly. “It’s been told that this used to be a celebrated day on Earth, but we fell out of practice with it and the day turned to that of misfortune. When one of the Galactic Leaders died on this day, we were told never to celebrate the day anymore. It would be a time for mourning-”

“Yes, I know the history!” Roman sighed loudly. “Let’s just get down there and start already, I can’t bare to hear your voice anymore than I have to.”

“You think I want to be partnered with you?” Logan shot back as they started moving towards the teleportation devices. “I’m just glad we get to be the first down onto Earth after so many years. Think of what it’ll look like! I’ve only seen pictures!”

“Yes, I suppose it’s exciting,” Roman agreed, and Logan pretended he didn’t hear him mutter, “it would be more exciting without you coming along.”

After filling out some paperwork, collecting their gear, and stepping into the teleportation devices, Logan felt very eager to get down there. The teleportation device powered up, buzzing away as Logan felt something inside him shift. His skin felt like pins and needles, his stomach felt weird. But it didn’t last long. He saw black for a second, and then repeated on the Earth. They had made it. They were here.

Logan took a moment to adjust to the strange gravity before looking around. They were inside a destroyed, crumbling building. The room they were in was missing a wall, but was covered by plants and leaves so they couldn’t get out that way. The walls that were up were dirty and cracked, with leafage pouring in. There was a door on the far right wall, which was open but missing the knob. Overall, it held a very creepy aesthetic and Logan felt a chill run down his spine that wasn’t from the cold air. He glanced towards where Roman should have appeared only to find that he wasn’t there at all.

Logan swore, immediately calling out for his fellow Ranger. He left the room, and went into the next, which was in just as worse shape. There was a staircase that he traveled up, still yelling for Roman.

“Hickory dickory dock…”

Logan paused on the stairs, looking around wildly. He could have sworn-

No, that was stupid. He was being stupid (which was rare but it happened sometimes). Logan continued up the stairs with determination. He had to find Roman. They had to get to work and this was just making it all the harder to do so. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he heard Roman’s voice calling out for him. Moving quickly, Logan went in the direction of the voice.

“Logan?” Roman sounded panicky. “Logan, come on!”

“I’m here, Roman! I’m over here!”

He followed Roman’s voice to a closed door. He tried twisting the handle to open it, but it just fell off. He could feel Roman banging against the door.

“Logan, I saw something bad. We need to leave right now. I can’t open the door!”

“The door knob fell off, we have to find another way!” Logan responded loudly. There was a silence between the two of them, all besides Roman’s panicked breathing. Then, through the silence, there was a giggle. Soft and childish, it scared Logan to his core. He heard Roman banging up against the door again, and whispering in a worried tone,

“Logan, it’s back. It’s back, it’s back, it’s back-”

“Hiya!” A new voice chimed in, and Roman screamed. Logan felt his blood run cold, and, in a split moment decision, he slammed himself against the door and knocked it wide open. Roman was pressed up against the wall next to the door, cowering in fear. In front of him was a pale, sickly white figure. It was short- a child, Logan realized. They looked apologetic.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you!” The child said cheerfully. “I just wanted to say sorry for my friend scary you!” They were addressing Roman. “They really didn’t mean to be mean, it’s just that we haven’t seen live people in so long, and Vee wanted to play a game with you all-”

“Vee?” Logan questioned. “Who is Vee- who are you? What are you?”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t introduce myself!” They laughed. “I’m Patton! Vee- Virgil, that is- is my best friend! And we’re ghosts! You know, like from the movies.”

“Ghost don’t exist,” Roman said, his voice shaky.

“Do too,” another voice said. They saw an even short figure appear next to Patton. The other child couldn’t even be six yet. “If ghosts didn’t exist, how are we talking to you, huh?”

“I- I must be dreaming,” Roman breathed. He gazed towards Logan. “I’m dreaming, right?”

“I don’t believe so,” Logan said, looking carefully at the “ghosts” in front of them. Patton was the older of the two, obviously. He looked around ten. Logan wondered what had happened to them. And, before he could stop himself, he asked them, “how did you die?”

“We don’t remember,” Patton sighed. “To remember we have to find an object from our living lives but… everything here is just a… a mess. We can’t pick up or move anything to look because we’re ghosts. Vee’s looking a stuffed animal. I’m looking for my cardigan. The other children have already left, you see. They found they’re object, remembered, and were able to pass peacefully. We’re… stuck here. We have been since the war ended.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan said, frowning.

“Is there any way we can help?” Roman asked, and they perked up before Logan had to interrupt.

“We can’t help,” Logan said regretfully. “We’re on a mission.”

“Right, oh yeah…” Roman remembered.

“This building’s not very big!” Virgil said. “Please it’ll only take a little bit!”

“It’s a gray cardigan!” Patton said hopefully. “Please, sirs, we want to leave so badly…”

“And a red sock monkey!” Virgil added wishfully. “Please help us!”

Roman and Logan glanced at each other. It was a Rangers job to help everyone they could. Especially children. And did it really make a difference if these children were already… well, if they were already dead? With a last look between them, Logan and Roman silently decided they would help. It was the least they could do for whatever had happened to these young, innocent children.


End file.
